


Disguise Self

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [71]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Sad, it doesnt last long, magic to fix image issues, mighty nein are mentioned, sort of body dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott disguises herself as different members of the Mighty Nein, including herself.





	Disguise Self

It had been fun, the first time she had learned the spell, to disguise herself to look like Fjord. It had been fun to make fun of him with it at least, but she liked it more that no one could see her goblin body while in the baths. That she could hide herself without all of the layers that hid the things she hated about herself even from her own eyes.

Disguising herself to look like a shrunken Yasha, while not the same thing, was still just as fun and calming. Made her feel scary in a different way, the skin a color that was still off but better than the green from Fjord. Lacking anything that looked like claws. It was good. 

So it was only natural that she’d keep using the spell to look different, as both random people and as her friends and companions. 

Jester’s appearance was fun, and made Jester herself really excited to test it out and make pranks. Nott had to watch out for people who walked through the tail though, if they noticed the illusion would be fucked. Jester was the hardest to look like, because of the tail, always having to make sure that it wasn’t being touched by anything. 

Fur is soft, and people like touching it. That’s the only reason she hasn’t illusioned herself to look like Caduceus more than once. Her fur isn’t soft, or nice to touch. It doesn’t exist at all, if people touched her, they’d feel the harsh goblin skin, and their fingers would disappear through the illusion instead of thick fur. It was fun to pretend to be a miniature him, mostly to see his heavy lidded pleased face, but it wasn’t really her favorite. It was still fun. 

She disguised herself as a shorter Caleb, only once and only for a few minutes. The group had suggested it, and she had been interested, but Caleb wouldn’t look at her the whole time, or talk to her. She understood why, and changed back. It wasn’t like it would work well anyway, he had too many layers, that went down to the ground. They’d clip through the ground, not swing out behind her, like real clothes should have. No one would believe she was an incredibly smart wizard. 

Disguising herself like Beau felt more comfortable. The skin was darker than Nott was used to, but close enough to memory, hair easy to slightly alter to not be buzzed on the sides, body less toned. It wasn’t an exact replica disguise of Beau, just enough changes for Nott to get away with, and her friends noticed regardless. They don’t mention it, and she’s grateful for that. 

Nott doesn’t use the spell for fun, anymore. Not like she did at the start. She uses it for important things now, and when she needs to, she uses the illusion of who she used to be. Sometimes just to experience an hour of a normal life, sometimes just to not have people be afraid of her. 

She looked at her own hands, the skin she used to have and the braid that lacks substance but once existed, and is so happy that Caleb taught her the spell. As happy as she is sad when the spell fades and she’s left as who she is now once more. 

It’s fun, until it’s not. 


End file.
